Zootopia - Guardianes
by GV FoxMapache
Summary: Un nuevo caso ha llegado a los oficiales Hopps Y Wilde, un caso que traerá consigo grandes incógnitas. Nadie en la ciudad está preparado para lo que se avecina. Nada volverá a ser igual.
1. Chapter 1

**La verdad esto no sé cómo explicarlo ¿otra historia? Sí, aun sabiendo que estoy desarrollando otra. Motivos tengo, inspiración también, la cosa es que no se me había ocurrido hasta que por alguna razón una u otra cosa, se encontraron… y luego todo fue tan claro que no pude resistirme a escribir sobre esto. Pero veamos que tal lo reciben.**

 **Enserio estoy tan emocionado por esto…**

 **Zootopia y sus personajes pertenecen a Disney.**

 _Noche sin estrellas_

Las estrellas no daban su habitual espectáculo, el cielo nocturno era cubierto por una gran nube obscura, relámpagos surcaban el espacio sobre la Tierra, y solo podría concluirse una cosa. Tormenta.

\- ¡Me lleva el carajo! – Maldijo un cerdo al interior de su camioneta mientras manejaba por la carretera en las afueras de la gran ciudad Zootopia - ¡Maldita tormenta! No logro ver nada…

En efecto, la lluvia que caía sobre él y todo el paisaje, era impresionante, no se había registrado tal precipitación de agua, no se había visto desde décadas atrás. Y, por si fuera poco, el porcino conductor parecía que iba solo en esa carretera, era un alma solitaria.

La intensidad de la tormenta iba subiendo, a tal punto de que los limpiaparabrisas no podían ejercer su función como debieran, el conductor se encontraba a su suerte. De la nada apareció una luz, una luz blanca que comenzó a reflejarse por los espejos retrovisores, deslumbrando al porcino.

\- ¡BAJA TUS LUCES! – Gritó y encendió y apagó las luces intermitentes, indicando que las luces estaban altas.

Pero la intensidad y cercanía de la luz solo fue aumentando, al igual que la ira del cerdo.

Abriendo la ventana de su lado izquierdo, permitiendo que el agua se metiera a través de esta, el conductor se asomó y gritó.

\- ¡QUE BAJES TUS PUTAS LU…!

Como un silbido, una turbulencia generada por la velocidad a la que el aire se propagó, el cerdo vio como una nava cuyas alas iban en posición vertical pasaba por encima de él, volaba demasiado bajo, y una de los propulsores se encontraba en llamas. Y la cosa iba de mal en peor, aquella nave, golpeó el suelo con el ala que se incendiaba, levantando una gran cantidad de lodo y tierra. Luego un estruendo, tan fuerte y largo que cualquiera pudo confundirlo con un rayo, luego un destello.

Este hecho había captado la atención total del cerdo, haciendo que este pierda el control de su vehículo y derrapase por la carretera. Intentando retomar el control, quiso detener el andar del automóvil, pero la lluvia y la velocidad a la que viajaba no le dejaron la tarea fácil, y finalmente se estampó en el muro de contención.

Tras una leve contusión por el choque, el cerdo empezó a reaccionar. Revisando que no tuviera lesiones graves, con unos cuantos moretones el brazo izquierdo y en el torso, además de un corte en la mejilla por golpearse contra la puerta, el porcino bajo de su vehículo. La perdida material no podía darla por sentada, posiblemente lo cubriría el seguro, pero ese no era lo que tenía en mente.

Caminando a prisa por la carretera bañada en lluvia, el cerdo saltó el muro de contención y subió por un montículo de tierra, el lodo le hizo resbalar en más de una ocasión, pero una vez en la cima… No cabía en sí mismo por lo que sus ojos veían.

…

La luz roja impedía que el vehículo siguiera su andar, el limpia parabrisas subía y baja a cada segundo, mostrando cada vez que retiraba el agua del cristal el interior de la patrulla, y dentro de esta, en el asiento de copiloto, un zorro rojo recostado sobre su regazo bostezaba tras un largo y aburrido día de trabajo, mientras que una coneja de pelaje grisáceo esperaba que la luz cambiara a verde y así pudiera seguir patrullando lo que le quedaba del resto de su turno.

– Enserio zanahorias – Irrumpió el zorro aquel silencio entre ellos – Sí vamos a la estación nuestro turno acabará… – Pausó para ver el reloj en su muñeca – Justo cuando te estaciones.

Aquella coneja soltó un leve bufido.

– ¿Acaso el supero zorro no puede con estar sentado todo el día? – En ese instante la luz cambió a verde y la coneja piso el acelerador – Creí eras un animal nocturno.

Y era cierto, durante todo su turno no había pasado nada interesante, tal vez uno que otro conductor pasándose un alto por estar atento a su móvil.

– Yo podría seguir toda la noche – Dijo enalteciéndose como habitualmente acostumbraba hacerlo – Lo decía porque, cierta conejita… – Hablaba mientras se inclinaba hacia su compañera – No sabe cuándo parar y luego no puede conciliar el sueño.

– Ja… – Regresando la misma mirada – Te recuerdo de quien fue la culpa de haber terminado tan tarde ¿¡Mmm!? – El contacto visual había durado unos segundos, era un juego habitual entre los dos.

Lo hacían para demostrar que alguno tenía razón sobre el otro o como una especie de competencia y ver quien ganaba más veces, últimamente la coneja estaba repuntando en el marcador, aunque aún existía una marcada diferencia.

– _¡Atención!_ – Interrumpió el intercomunicador, dejando sin ganador la competencia – _Todas las unidades disponibles en el área de Sahara Square_ – Ambos oficiales escuchaban el comunicado, uno con más emoción que el otro – _98-19 en la carretera hacía Hawksfield km 7._

– ¿Escuchaste eso? – Habló emocionada la coneja, igual que un niño en navidad.

– Fuerte y claro – Dijo sin interés alguno, pues quería terminar su turno lo antes posible.

No pasó ni un segundo, cuándo la coneja puso la direccional en sentido contrario a la comisaria

– Espera… ¿No estarás hablando en serio? – Preguntó el zorro con cierto miedo

– Vamos… Es cerca, además no hemos tenido acción en toda la semana.

– ¿Hola? Tierra llamando a pelusa… Por si no lo notaste nuestro turno está por terminar – Decía mientras le indicaba la hora en su reloj.

Pero ella hizo caso omiso a sus palabras, por lo que…

– ¿Pero qué cojones te pasa? – Dijo Nick completamente asustado, pues la coneja había pisado el acelerador a fondo y dado vuelta al mismo tiempo, gracias a su gran habilidad no terminaron volcándose o estrellándose – ¿Estás loca Judy?

– ¡Wohoo…! – La coneja aullaba de emoción.

Y ahí iba en marcha hacia lo que se había reportado era un avión estrellado, un 98-19.

…

La lluvia y los relámpagos no cesaban, al parecer la tormenta duraría horas y horas. Unas sirenas se escuchaban no muy lejos, unos destellos rojos se hacían notar a la distancia.

Y tras un rato de conducir, Judy y Nick habían llegado al lugar, no eran los primeros, ni el único cuerpo de emergencia presentes. Bomberos, paramédicos y policías estaban en la zona, en el área acordonada, mientras diversos medios de información se encontraban detrás de la cinta amarilla, en espera de información.

Caminando entre todos los animales, el zorro y la coneja empapados, se dirigieron hacía uno de los sargentos del departamento de policías.

– Oficial Hopps, oficial Wilde – Dijo mientras efectuaba un saludo militar.

– Sargento Wattenberg – Contestó la coneja al hipopótamo, mientras ella y su compañero respondían de igual manera el ademan, acto seguido el hipopótamo comenzó a caminar hacia la zona de impacto, seguido por los dos mamíferos.

– A las 21 horas recibimos una llamada de un conductor diciendo que un avión se había estrellado – Ambos escuchaban atentamente sus palabras, bueno, Judy escuchaba atentamente – De inmediato llamamos al aeropuerto para reportar sobre su baja, pero…

– ¿Pero? – Dijo Judy preocupada, ese "pero" no era alentador.

Al escuchar a Judy, Nick alzó las orejas, tal parece que la situación era algo más complicada de lo que esperaba, y que no dormiría hasta tarde.

– Sus radares y registros indican que ninguna de sus aeronaves está perdida.

– Entonces, sí no fue un avión ¿Qué fue lo que se estrelló?

– Bueno… – Se detuvo en la cima de una colina, indicando con su mano para que observases la escena – Es lo que estamos tratando de determinar.

Al llegar con el hipopótamo, tanto Judy como Nick, sobretodo Judy, estaban sorprendidos ante tales destrozos. La misma escena que apreció el cerdo. Unos árboles en llamas, pedazos del fuselaje de la nave a lo largo de la línea de destrozos ocasionados por su estrepitoso choque, y aquella línea era muy larga, se extendía por cientos de metros, si no es que algunos kilómetros, llegando a perderse en el horizonte, las constantes subidas de rayos lo hacían ver más aparatoso y aterrador, sí alguien iba a bordo de esa nave, seguro estaría muerto.

 **Woo… Primer capítulo.**

 **¿Les gusto este piloto? No el de la nave, sí es que lleva o llevaba, claro.**

 **Honestamente ¿Creen que lo inicié bien? ¿Alguna sugerencia o consejo?**

 **Este es un nuevo proyecto, me da mucho imaginar historias situaciones, y puedo desarrollar unas cosas, que uff… lo malo es que no soy muy bueno escribiendo, me falta léxico. Pero espero ir mejorando con práctica.**

 **Quisiera saber que opinan.**

 **Los saluda su buen vecino El hombre araña, en colaboración con GV FoxMapache. Na… se crean, solo soy yo, El hombre araña.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, espero disfruten del capítulo. Zootopia y sus personajes pertenecen a Disney. Sin más preámbulo, he lo aquí.**

 _Extraño_

La lluvia caía y descendía por su pelaje, el lodo le impedía avanzar con naturalidad, eso sin incluir los traumas ocasionados a su cuerpo por el impacto, pero sabía que no podía quedarse, que debía alejarse, ellos no tardarían en llegar. Dando un último vistazo hacia atrás, vio un par de luces, rojas, azules y amarillas, no podía perder más tiempo, debía continuar, nada ahí se había salvado, nada excepto él.

Entrando en el bosque caminó, corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Ramas, arbustos y una que otra roca le hicieron soltar en más de una ocasión una maldición. El cansancio, la lluvia, el frío y su cuerpo adolorido, lo estaban martirizando, no era la primera vez que se sentía de esa forma, pero… esta vez su tarea, su misión había terminado mal, bastante mal.

Viendo el final del bosque, se apresuró a salir de él. Entrecerrando los ojos debido a la cantidad de luz emanada, vio que a lo lejos había una ciudad, una ciudad muy grande, altos rascacielos señalaban su centro, una ciudad bastante extensa. Ahora su nuevo objetivo sería llegar hasta allá, no importaba que tan lejos estuviera, lo haría, aunque tenga que caminar hasta el amanecer.

…

Aquella noche había sido larga, la más larga que cualquier ser pudiera soportar. Pero ahora en el interior cálido del vehículo, Judy podía reconfortarse un poco, su reloj biológico era muy estricto, no podía estar hasta altas horas de la noche despierta y menos con mucha actividad física. Mientras Nick, que estaba conduciendo, veía de reojo como su compañera trataba de mantener sus pestañas separadas, lo cual le causaba gracia, verla cabecear a aquella incontenible y llena de energías Judy Hopps.

– No lo sigas intentando zanahorias… – Dijo Nick mientras se inclinaba ligeramente hacia a ella, sin perder de vista la carretera – Será mejor que duermas un poco, en 3 horas saldrá el Sol y no quiero que el jefe Bogo nos mande a informes por que llegaste tarde.

– Cállate… – Dijo casi en un susurro – Torpe zorro – Dio un largo bostezo antes de continuar – Aún puedo seguir… – Dando otro bostezo, hizo una pausa, una larga pausa – Además, tu eres el que siempre llega tarde…

– ¿Y solo por qué yo soy el único que llega tarde vas a copiar esos hábitos? – Dijo casi indignado por la acusación que era totalmente cierta – Por si no te das cuenta soy un animal nocturno.

– Solo son excusas… – Las palabras de Judy era automáticas, parecía estar en un trance meditativo, uno que le hacía babear con la boca abierta.

– Enserio zanahorias, no querrás arruinar tu asistencia perfecta – Recalcó esa última frase – Además me la debes, ya me hiciste estar despierto hasta estas horas.

– Pero…

– Sin peros señorita… Ahora se va a dormir mientras la llevo a casa – Sentenció dando a entender que su discusión había finalizado.

– Nick… ¿Quién va a entregar la patrulla? – Esa pregunta había tomado desprevenido al zorro, era cierto, llevaría a Judy hasta el edificio donde vive, y luego partiría al suyo, pero… La patrulla, no podía quedársela, no otra vez.

Suspirando.

– Yo la llevaré, no te preocupes – Dijo sin muchos ánimos, las horas de dormir iban a ser menos para él.

– Ok… – Entonces Judy empezó a acomodarse en la posición que encontraba más cómoda, hecha bolita – Sí intentas algo, te juro que no verás nada por dos semanas – Dijo antes de quedarse dormida, tenía tiempo que conocía a Nick, pasaban casi todo el día juntos, y había visto como se comportaba con las hembras.

– Me crees capaz de que yo… – Poniendo su pata derecha en el corazón, fingiendo estar ofendido – Nick Wilde, un servidor de la ley, honrado y respetado ¿vaya a tratar de aprovechar de una inocente, tierna e indefensa conejita? – Finalizó volteando a ver a Judy, pero para su sorpresa ya había sucumbido ante el sueño, lo que le causo un poco de gracia – Me conoces bien… – Dijo para sí mismo, mientras devolvía su vista al camino.

…

La lluvia había dado tregua. Después de unos minutos de estar conduciendo, Nick había llegado al Gran Pangominio. Apagando el motor del vehículo, Nick se dirigió hacia su compañera.

– Listo señorita, hemos llegado – Pero no hubo respuesta, por lo que puso su mirada en ella – ¿Zanahorias? – La coneja había caído completamente dormida – Je…

El zorro bajó del auto, caminó hasta la puerta del copiloto y la abrió para sacar a Judy ¿Qué había pasado con aquella dulce, tierna y linda conejita? En su lugar había un animal con un ronquido digno de un elefante, un hilo de baba salía de su boca y se deslizaba por su mejilla. Tomándola con delicadeza, sujetándola por detrás de su cabeza y de sus rodillas, la sacó de su asiento y se encaminó con ella en brazos hasta el interior del edificio y posteriormente a su habitación.

Tras subir los últimos peldaños de la escalera y llegar al piso donde Judy habitaba, Nick, en unos hábiles y movimientos, sacó las llaves del cuarto sin llegar a soltar o mover mucho a Judy, no quería despertarla, pero parecía estar en el sueño profundo, no se levantaría por esas pequeñeces. Después de abrir y entras, entrecerró la puerta con sumo cuidado. A pasos sigilosos, se dirigió hacia su cama. Al estar a un lado de ella, colocó con cuidado a Judy, que simplemente se acomodó un poco en un reflejo al sentir su cama o tal vez por otra razón. Pero ahora su expresión era más delicada, había cerrado la boca y había vuelto a ser la misma tierna conejita que él conocía.

No podía creer que Judy llegase a tener esa clase de sueño, sueño pesado, pero había que decir que él había sido muy cuidadoso a la hora de estarse moviendo. Con una media sonrisa se acercó a ella y la tomó de una de sus patas, levantándola un poco, procedió a quitar sus muñequeras, luego hizo lo mismo con la otra, al igual que con las rodilleras y demás accesorios de su uniforme. Una vez iba a empezar con el chaleco, primero retiró su placa, colocándola junto con las demás cosas que le había retirado en la mesita que Judy poseía junto a su cama, no había muchas cosas, solo lo que ella creía necesario, aunque en el pasado le había propuesto mudarse a un departamento o al menos a un cuarto más grande. Volviendo con el chaleco, pasó sus patas por detrás de ella para poder desabrocharlo, una vez lo hizo comenzó a retíralo hasta quedó con sus típicas mallas azules.

Suspirando, Nick movió a Judy un poco, lo suficiente para poder alzar las cobijas y tapar a su compañera. Al sentir estar abrigada, Judy se enroscó y se cobijó para sentir más calidez, lo que le pareció a Nick algo muy tierno, pero, aún tenía baba en su mejilla. Sacando un pañuelo, que siempre cargaba en su bolsillo izquierdo, Nick se arrodillo junto a ella y pasó suavemente el pañuelo para poder limpiar aquella línea brillante en la mejilla de Judy. Pasándolo una y otra vez, Nick vio que Judy había apretado ligeramente los ojos, lo que le hizo soltar una sonrisa ¿Pero por qué? Desde cuándo le ¿Gustaba? Verla de esa forma, verla tan indefensa, verla como una presa que necesita de su protección. Él mismo se sentía extraño.

Dando pasos sigilosos, Nick se dirigió a la salida, una vez estaba por cerrar la puerta, dio un último vistazo a la coneja, que dormía tan tranquila. Al sentir que estaba segura, Nick salió y soltó un suspiro pesado, para luego ir a su departamento. No sin antes llevar la patrulla a la estación.

…

El astro rey comenzaba a salir, después de la tormenta viene la calma, eso parecía, pues el cielo estaba totalmente despejado y los rayos del Sol empezaban a calentar las calles de la ciudad, aunque aún estaban mojadas por el diluvio de anoche. Varios animales comenzaban a salir de sus hogares para dirigirse a sus respectivos trabajos, mientras que otros iban de sus trabajos a sus respectivos hogares. El turno nocturno había terminado. Los locales pasaban de estar cerrados a abiertos, muy pronto el intercambio de mercancías y el flujo de efectivo se reanudarían. Varías actividades económicas y de servicio se reanudarían.

Mientras que, por un callejón, un animal caminaba con mucha dificultad, con esfuerzo se apoyaba de las paredes de ladrillo y contenedores que habían. Su traje empapado y completamente hecho jirones, no le brindaba calor alguno, en cambio se lo quitaba de su cuerpo. Dando unos pasos más, estaba a punto de salir de aquel lugar, apunto de llegar a la luz del Sol y calentarse un poco, pero… algo llamó su atención, por lo que permaneció un rato más en las sombras. Veía como animales de distintas especies caminaban y hablaban entre sí; todos, reían, bromeaban conducían vehículos, se comunicaban a través de dispositivos, todo se veía tan tranquilo. Dando un paso, salió del callejón y empezó a ver cada detalle, cada edifico, cada calle, cada uno de los animales que pasaban. Todo era tan tranquilo.

– ¿Qué es esto?

 **¿Les está gustando?**

 **Quisiera saber que opinan.**

 **La verdad la inspiración me llegó de golpe, y entre más escribía más me ideas me llegaban. Hasta cierto punto.**

 **Los saluda GV FoxMapache y espero leerlos pronto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, espero disfruten del capítulo.**

 **Zootopia y sus personajes pertenecen a Disney.**

 _Las penas con alcohol saben mejor_

La cálida fragancia matutina era invadida por cada animal. Sonrisas, ademanes, gentileza entre cada una de las distintas especies, sin importar su tamaño, su apariencia, sí eran presas o depredadores. Niños iban a la escuela, alegres infantes se dirigían a distintos colegios acompañados de sus padres. Otros animales un poco más grandes, compartían risas y anécdotas de reuniones, fiestas y desfiguros hechos en estas o en vía pública.

Una pareja de mapaches que pasaron a un lado de él, levantaron la vista, solo un poco, para hacer contacto visual, no del bueno, uno extraño, confuso… Pues tenía el pelaje revuelto y sus ropas, que eran bastantes curiosas, además estaban rotas y sucias. Pero lo pasaron de largo, mientras que él, los siguió con la vista por un rato, para luego contemplar sus peludas manos.

 _"¿Por qué ahora todo lo que conocía dejaba de tener sentido? El universo jamás me preguntó lo que quise. Jamás me dio la opción de tener una vida normal… ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Cuándo pasó…? Un día era un héroe para millones… y al otro un forajido... Aunque, bueno… ya estoy acostumbrado a las clásicas corretizas en las que nunca me atrapan… Pero, por qué ahora pasé de ser alguien único y especial a un don nadie ¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Acaso no soy quien siempre creí ser? ¿Cuándo fue que la verdad se convirtió en mentira? ¿O todo lo que conozco, lo que conocía en realidad era una farsa?"._

…

Mientras tanto, Judy caminaba por el estacionamiento de la ZPD. Era su ruta habitual, todas las mañanas y noches cruzaba por ese lugar. Pero en ese instante, unos cuantos metros de llegar a una de las entradas del edificio, vio la patrulla en la que había dormido hace unas horas.

– "Entonces si la trajo" – Pensó para sí misma, Nick había cambiado desde hace mucho tiempo, era más responsable, entre otras cualidades que, no adquirió, solo las puso en uso. Pero la curiosidad la invadió, algo dentro de ella, así que no lo hizo con motivo alguno, solo lo hizo, se impulsó para ver el interior del vehículo. Lo cual para ella sorprendió.

Dentro de esta, había un animal de pelaje rojizo con el asiento inclinado, recostado a pata suelta y la boca abierta.

– ¡NICK! – Gritó al ver a su compañero dormido dentro de esta, pero al parecer no la escuchó.

Tirando de la palanca, abrió la puerta, que suerte que no estaba cerrado. Pero lo que no vio, fue el cuerpo del zorro desplomándose en el suelo.

DOLOR.

– Estoy despierto… – Dijo Nick mientras levantaba la cabeza y miraba a su alrededor para ver en donde estaba – ¡Hey…! Zanahorias… – Al ver esas patas cubiertas por ese pelaje grisáceo, sabía de quien se trataba – Dime ¿Acaso es una costumbre de conejos levantar de esta forma a los demás mamíferos? – Decía mientras se reincorporaba del suelo, al tiempo que se sacudía el uniforme.

– Ja… – Rio para luego cruzarse de brazos y ver a Nick con el ceño fruncido – ¿Acaso es costumbre de zorros dormir en las patrullas?

– En mi defensa quiero aclarar que era dormir en la patrulla o no venir a trabajar.

– Excusas, aunque… – Dijo mientras colocaba una pata en su mentón y pensaba – Dada la hora que es, sería la primera vez que llegas temprano a la estación.

– Lo vez… – Habló mientras estiraba los brazos – Todos salimos ganando.

Ambos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro por unos segundos, hasta que algo entró por la nariz de Judy haciendo que se respingue.

– Por Dios ¡Nick! – Dijo mientras se cubría el hocico – Hueles peor que un basurero.

– Hee… – Alzando la pata comenzó a olfatear su axila, su propio aroma hizo soltar un estornudo – Ya lo tenía pensado – Judy solo arqueó una ceja, pero sin descubrir su nariz – Como aún tengo tiempo me daré una ducha en las regaderas de la estación y te veré en la sala de juntas.

– Sabía que era demasiado bueno que llegarás temprano, está bien… – Tanto Nick como Judy comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior, pero la coneja lo detuvo en seco – Espera, deja que entre primero – Él solo la miró extraña – No quiero ir olfateando tu estela de olor mientras caminamos.

– Admítelo… – Dijo mientras se quedaba atrás – Te encanta mi fragancia natural.

– Si, como no – Bufó.

– No te vayas a tardar – Decía con su típica y sínica sonrisa.

– Tu eres el que debe apurarse.

– ¿Para qué? Seguro nos mandarán a patrullar Sahara Square otra vez – Luego vio a Judy desaparecer dentro de las puertas del edificio, siendo ese su pie de entrada.

Pasó el tiempo, Nick se encontró con Judy tal y como había dicho, incluso se cambió la ropa por un uniforme que tenía en su casillero. Y regresando a lo que sería su trabajo del día de hoy, el vulpino había acertado, siempre que no había casos de importancia eran enviados a patrullar esa zona, era algo que había notado. Por suerte para la coneja, Nick, con sus mañas y tretas había solicitado otra patrulla mientras que, la que usaron el día anterior iría a revisión. Así no tendría que oler ese aroma con el que la patrulla había sido impregnada.

…

Caminando sin rumbo aparente, un peludo ser, seguía impresionado y a la vez triste por todo lo que había visto. Su cola y orejas iban gachas, llevaba arrastrando sus patas. Estas últimas horas habían sido muy duras física y moralmente.

 _"Es todo… He acabado"_

¿Por qué cuando sabía la verdad, ahora las cosas no tenían sentido? Una, dos, incluso una tercera vez… ¿Cuándo pararía toda esta locura?

Pero todo tenía remedio.

Alzando la vista, vio un letrero, una luz incandescente, que para ser un día soleado estaba de más tenerla encendida. Y temprano. Un letrero, que sea cual sea el idioma en que estuviera escrito, conocía su significado: _The dead rabbit. Bar._

Abriendo la puerta, pudo ver el interior del lugar, que suerte que estaba abierto. Dentro podían apreciarse unos cuántos animales, tres para ser exactos: Un jabalí en compañía de un tejón, sentados en una de las mesas mientras tomaban, y detrás de la barra, un conejo de blanco, con una mancha negra circulas en su ojo derecho, que se encontraba limpiando un tarro. Un equipo de sonido reproducía una tonada lenta y suave de un piano, tema perfecto para un día gris.

Acercándose a la barra, que estaba hecha con madera de ébano, se sentó en uno de los bancos, hechos con madera de nogal de primera calidad, de hecho, todo tenía un toque rustico. Una estantería con botellas de cristal con toda clase de bebidas, en el fondo unos barriles de la taberna, estaban acomodados barriles con un pivote puesto, listos para servir su contenido.

– ¿Qué le sirvo amigo? – Habló el cantinero que se había acercado.

– Dame… – Pensó por un segundo lo que pediría, pero al final se decidió por su clásico preferido – Dame un spacegrass, de barril de preferencia.

El conejo lo miró confundido.

– Disculpe, no conozco la bebida – Dijo un apenado. A lo que nuestro invitado solo gruño por sus adentros.

– Entonces dame lo más fuerte que tengas… – Sentenció mientras mantenía su vista en la barra.

– No creo que sea prudente o sa… – Pero la mirada de su cliente, le causó terror, además de que tenía mala pinta – Enseguida.

Sacando varias botellas por debajo de la barra, incluso sacando una que estaba en una estantería que estaba bajo resguardo, empezó a ser una mezcla en un vaso ancho.

– Con esto puedes tirar a un elefante – Dijo pasándole el trago – ¿Seguro que quiere…

Pero en menos tiempo de lo que le tomó prepararlo, ya se lo había terminado. Acercando el vaso, le indicó que le preparara otro. El conejo no creía que un animal de sus dimensiones haya tomado eso sin siquiera tambalearse.

– ¿Qué hay en los barriles? – Cuestionó mientras señalaba al fondo del bar.

– Es cerveza de malta.

– Sirveme… – Sentenció.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, el conejo tomo un vaso de tambor y lo llenó con cerveza obscura. Al momento regresó con ambos tragos y se los pasó.

– Me llamó Malin por cierto – Dijo el conejo, mientras veía curioso a su invitado.

– Un gusto Malin… – Contestó sin quitar su vista de las bebidas, para después sujetar el vaso ancho.

– Solo piden esta clase de bebidas cuándo quieren olvidar un amor… ¿Acaso quieres olvidar a alguien?

– Si… – Respondió para luego beberlo de golpe – A mi…

 **¿Les gustó? Quisiera saber que opinan.**

 **Datos curiosos.**

 **Los zorros tienen un olor natural muy fuerte, ¿Han olido a su perro cuándo se ha mojado en la lluvia? Ahora imaginen a un zorro.**

 **Los, saluda y se despide GV FoxMapache y espero nos leamos pronto.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	4. Chapter 4

Por distintas cuestiones y problemas con los lineamientos sobre la historia, es decir las características, tengo un pequeño problema... y debido a esto tendré que suspenderla, al menos hasta que lo resuelva.

Mientras les dejo con otra historia... Espero la disfruten.


End file.
